Release Notes
Official Release Notes and Information from Kabam What's New in Version 13 ✔ Build a 4th City to expand your Kingdom! (Will be enabled in all Worlds shortly) ✔ Watch out for chances to win new exclusive Attack and Defense boost items! ✔ UX Improvements for managing your treasure in the Storehouse ✔ Check out new game play tips on the loading screen What's New in Version 12 ✔ Study recipes to craft valuable high-quality jewels in your Workshop! ✔ Look out for new exclusive prizes in the Event Center ✔ Performance optimizations for better, smoother gameplay ✔ Check out your Kights' Life and Health stats in the Knight's Hall What's New in Version 11 ✔ Check out the all-new Event Center for upcoming tournaments and chances to win valuable prizes! ✔ Uncover lost treasure with the new Wilds Survey system! ✔ Watch your troops' progress on the map with March Line ✔ Many UI Improvements ✔ Bug fixes What's New in Version 10 New features: - Build a 3rd City to expand your Kingdom! (Will be enabled in all Worlds shortly) - New powerful Siege Tower ground units available in upcoming Chests - iOS 6 Compatibility Improvements: - City coordinates on Battle Reports now link directly to the World Map! - Divine Inspiration items are now returned when a level 10 building upgrade is canceled - Browse Worlds by language and other helpful search filters - Android Push Notification issues have been resolved - Dismiss Troops option is now displayed at all times - Many usability improvements What's New in Version 9.0 Updated: Sep 12, 2012 New Features: - Look out for special Round Tower events where you can get in-game items and other prizes! - Unlock free reward chests by reaching key Player Levels! - Alliance Wall notice board for posting messages for fellow alliance members - Buy Upgrade feature now allows upgrades even when you don't have enough resources - New ambient soundtracks Improvements: - Improved usability in the Shop and on March planning screens - Improved Tapjoy integration: App refresh is no longer required after completing bonus Gem offers Version 8 Released 29th July 2012 Lords and Ladies of Camelot’s Northern Territories we listened to your feedback and we are proud to announce Kingdoms of Camelot: Battle for the North Version 8, packed with many awesome new features and improvements! New Features: *5 Brand New Defensive Units: Greek Fire - Spiked Barrier - Boiling Oil - Persian Sulfur - Hellfire Thrower! *Watch Tower now shows Wilds being under attack *Ability to "forward" and to "delete all" mails Improvements: *Faster in-game Mail System *Improved visibility for Sales and Sales Info/Details *Improved Messaging when the App is Under Maintenance *UI improvements Version 7 Released 20th June 2012 Lords and Ladies of Camelot’s Northern territories we listened to your feedback and we are proud to announce Kingdoms of Camelot: Battle for the North Version 7, packed with many awesome new features and improvements! Brand New Features: *Get free Gems by inviting friends to join the game! *Native Keyboard support in Chat with auto-correct *Language support for: Russian, Turkish, Brazilian Portuguese, Swedish, Danish, Dutch, Polish Improvements: *Faster loading and typing in Chat *Alliance Build with Help UI improvements *Newbie help in-game messages. *Urgent message on main screen to get latest updates Bug Fixes: *Random game crashes Version 6 Released 7th May 2012 We are proud to announce Kingdoms of Camelot: Battle for the North Version 6! Brand New Features: *Two new weekly Leaderboards based on Might gained and enemy troops killed Improvements: *Revamped Alliance Reports page *Enabled Push Notifications for completing Wall Defenses training *Ability to edit Alliance description *The tutorial can now be skipped when creating accounts on new worlds *Special icons for Chancellors and Vice-Chancellors in Alliance Chat *Experience curve changed: it’s easier to level up now! Bug Fixes: *Fixed Reinforced Troops not Defending *Fixed issue with unusable Second City Deed Chest *Fixed leaderboard displaying “error code: 0” *Fixed “error code: 0” when Researching “Healing Potions” in the Second City *Fixed Alliance Report filter not filtering incoming attack reports *Various bug fixes related to the “fatal error” notification *Player is now notified when attempting to destroy their Embassy while in an Alliance *Fixed issues relating to buildings remaining unfinished after using speedups Version 5 Released 14th April 2012 We are proud to announce Kingdoms of Camelot: Battle for the North Version 5! Packed with many awesome new features and improvements, this is the update you have all been waiting for! Brand New Features include: *Second City! *New Buildings – Relief Station & Round Tower *Might Leaderboard *High Stakes Merlin’s Gamble *Mystery Chests now available in Shop *Additional Instant Build Queue *Manage your Ignored and Blocked players list Improvements: *New and improved Bookmarks! Now Players can Edit and Personalize Bookmarks *Bookmarks can be organized in 4 categories: All, Favorites, Friendly and Hostile *In Game Mail Characters Limit extended to 2000 *Lowered training times and slot limits of Wall Defense Troops *Alliance search by name *Transport to Allies directly from Alliance Chat *Notification in chat when Build/Research/Train progress completes *More Peace Time item choices Bugs fixed: *Missing Knight's EXP *Randomly missing Scout reports *Random Gold loss *March causing random crashes New Buildings Round Tower ' The Round Tower holds Crests found through attacking Pict camps. Finish Crest sets to earn special items inside the Tower. The Round Tower is only available in your First City and cannot be destroyed or deconstructed. The Crest drop feature has not been turned upon V5 release, while you may get a head start and construct the building, it will not be of any function until the Crest drop system has been activated. '''Relief Station ' The Relief Station helps your Troops' Speed when moving between your own and allies' cities. Each upgrade increases your March speed between your own and allies cities. Version 4 Released 1st March 2012 We are proud to announce Kingdoms of Camelot: Battle for the North V4! We listened to your feedback and suggestions, and packed this release full of many new features and improvements! '''Including: * New Battle Mechanics: more balanced and less punitive! * New Troop Units, Troops Structure and Troops Stats! * Training Troops is cheaper and faster! * Scouting is free! * No more Troops Desertion! * Pict Camps and Wilds will hold a better mix of Resources and more Gold! * Chat - Added Ignore & Report function *Chat - Join an Alliance by clicking on another player’s name! *Alliance Chat now supports Whispers! *Map now displays graphics on cities that are under Beginner's Protection *Alliance now has Marshal & Vice Marshal positions. *Gems Reward Program Plus, many improvements: * Language Supported: French, Italian, German, Spanish * Alliance list now supports page number input and displays 20 per page * Lowered Embassy requirements (build time reduced and Level 1 can now create Alliance) * Easier access to in-game Help, Support and Feedback * Fixed bug where troop training slider jumps to max * Fixed bug of production quests claiming New Battle Mechanics Lords and Ladies of Camelot’s Northern Territories, We heard your Feedback and we have tons of exciting New Features and News to share! We are very excited about it and we can’t wait to hear from you! These changes will apply to Version 4 of Kingdoms of Camelot: Battle for the North App which will be released in a few weeks (ETA end of February)! In this Forum Thread you’ll find info about the brand new: *TROOPS STRUCTURE *WALLS DEFENSES TROOPS *TROOPS TRAINING AND TROOPS DESERTION *WILDS, PICTISH CAMPS and SCOUTING HIGHLIGHTS '''(keep reading for the juicy details!) #New Troop Units, Troops Structure and Troops Stats! #Training Troops is cheaper and faster! #No more Troop Desertion! #Pict Camps will hold more Gold! '''IMPORTANT NOTES #Combat values might still change, we are particularly looking at Defensive Training times as something we might re-evaluate #The fact that troops now require a more mixed set of resources will not change. You can begin adjusting resource building mix without fear of us changing that again #Why did Wagons become Carts? Well, we made the old wagons cheaper and faster to build, but we also lowered their load limit, thus they became carts. #Some people are complaining the troop training times are slower. They are on average faster, but some units are slower (specifically, Battering Rams have become slower). Also, the new training times only apply to new trainings, not ones that were already in progress #We know the fiction and story does not always make sense, (Archers need stone??), but unfortunately its not possible for us to always make the fiction work. Right off the bat we want to ensure you that WE ARE NOT DELETING ANY Data FROM OUR DATA BASE! You won’t lose your Buildings, Troops, Resources or Technologies. We are introducing brand new Troops so you will see changes in your Army as some of your Old Troops are automatically “transformed” into New Troops... It’s like Magic! PLEASE NOTE: this new system will be subject to change and we might continue to tweak the Combat System after V4’s launch! Lets us know what you think and thank you for playing Kingdoms of Camelot: Battle for the North! Your Army will enjoy the services of 3 Brand New Units: *Light Cavalry *Heavy Cavalry *Supply Cart! NOTE: Pikemen will be transformed into Light Cavalry and Supply Wagons will become Supply Carts. TROOPS STRUCTURE: 4 Troop Types divided in 3 Tiers (Higher tiers have more Life and more Attack than lower tiers) TROOPS TYPE ADVANTAGE: *Ground Troops are Strong against Horse Troops and Weak against Artillery Troops *Horse Troops are Strong against Artillery Troops and Weak against Ground Troops *Artillery Troops are Strong against Ground Troops and Weak against Horse Troops WALL DEFENSES TROOPS: *Wall Defenses will be split into 2 Tiers, similar to Combat Troops. We currently have 3 in Tier 1 (Ground, Artillery, Horse) and one in Tier 2 (Artillery), 2 more will be added in future releases. *Wall Defenses will also have damage bonuses against particular types of Troops *Wall Defenses will take longer to train but will be cheaper and not consume food! (up to 4x cheaper) **Traps total resource requrement from 960/unit to 500/unit **Defensive Trebuchet 720/unit to 500/unit **Caltrops 1920/unit to 500/unit **Wall-mounted Crossbow 2880/unit to 1000/unit *Wall Slots will not Change *Walls themselves will have a small amount of Life as well, which means that you will have to send at least some troops in order to loot a city. (Not just Supply troops) Whilst not officially announced Wall Defense might was initially dramatically decreased with the release of Version 4. However due to player backlash Wall Defense might was increased again shortly after the release of Version 4. TROOPS TRAINING AND TROOPS DESERTION *Troop Training will be faster (on average troops train TWICE as fast) and Troops resource cost (food, wood, etc) will be cheaper! **Base training time per unit (secs): ***Supply Troops from 60s/unit to 30s/unit ***Militiamen from 180s/unit to 90s/unit ***Archer from 240s/unit to 90s/unit ***Pikemen/Light Cavalry from 240s/unit to 90s/unit ***Swordsmen from 360s/unit to 480s/unit ***Cavalry from 960s/unit to 480s/unit ***Supply Wagon/Carts from 420s/unit to 90s/unit ***Ballistae 960s/unit to 480s/unit ***Supply Wagons 480s/unit ***Heavy Cavalry is at 1200s/unit ***Battering Rams 960s/unit to 1200s/unit ***Catapults 1440s/unit to 1200s/unit **Total Resource requirement: ***Supply Troops from 160/unit to 200/unit ***Militiamen from 600/unit to 500/unit ***Archer from 600/unit to 500/unit ***Pikemen/Light Cavalry from 600/unit to 500/unit ***Swordsmen from 900/unit to 1000/unit ***Cavalry from 1320/unit to 1000/unit ***Supply Wagon/Carts from 1050/unit to 400/unit ***Ballistae 2410/unit to 1000/unit ***Supply Wagons 800/unit ***Heavy Cavalry is at 2000/unit ***Battering Rams 2400/unit to 2000/unit ***Catapults 3610/unit to 2000/unit *To the delight of your farmers that had to work overtime in order to provide Food for your Army, NO more Troops Desertion! BUT you won’t be able to train troops if you have no food Version 3 Release Date Unknown Once Release Notes and Information is found for Version 3 this part of the Wiki will be updated. Version 2 Released 16th December 2011 Greetings Lords and Ladies of Camelot's Northern Territories! Download version 2.0 of “Battle for the North”and you will enjoy overall improvements to the gameplay and brand new features, with more on the way! New feature details: * Major improvements to chat, including: ** Single tap to send messages ** Click player names for more info and the option to whisper (private chat) ** New message alert for alliance chat (flashing header) * Alliance Names next to usernames * Added background music and SFX * Added larger resource items in the Shop Important Note: All players must upgrade to version 2.0 in order to keep playing